A Kaka of Her Word
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "Tao wants to thank you for your kindness." Strange crimson eyes seemed to glow extra bright in the darkness. "We Kaka never let a debt go unpaid!" Litchi frowned suspiciously at the paw-shaped sleeve resting on her thigh, but she didn't make any move to remove it. She was curious as to what the Kaka was up to.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _BlazBlue_. Thanks go to **GrimGrave **for beta-ing this.

**Distraction **returns to Orient Town with her favourite pairing in this game :D Let's get this party started.

**-A Kaka of Her Word-**

"Hey! Hey, Boobie Lady!"

Litchi Faye-Ling, Orient Town's most renowned physician, crossed her legs, balling her fist under her chin and sighing wearily. She put down her drink for good measure, pushing it out of the way so that it wasn't toppled by the tackle-glomp she knew was coming. There was only one person—creature, really—that called her by that nickname…

Sure enough, a warm, curvy frame pressed up against her back and she was enveloped in the fresh, wild scent of sunflowers and sunshine.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssst."

She had come here to drink away her troubles, but she couldn't help smile despite her slight irritation at the interruption. "What is it, Tao?"

Taokaka—a unique, energetic creature with the lower body of a slender, sexy young woman and an upper body hidden within a beige, cat-eared hoody with huge, paw-like sleeves—purred and the black-haired Chinese woman knew that crimson eyes were huge in silent askance. "Tao is huuuungry."

The man standing behind the counter gave the duo an odd look and the she smiled apologetically as she tried to get her hyperactive companion to settle down.

Of course she was hungry. When wasn't she? In fact, Litchi wasn't sure how the girl stayed in such incredible shape what with the massive amounts of food she consumed whenever possible. "And just what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Please, Boobie Lady… Don't let Tao die here…" The sentence ended in a series of dramatic gasps and the Kaka swooned, falling to the floor of the restaurant, much to the bar tender's dismay.

"Lady, you're going to have to take that _thing _out of here if you can't get it to stay on a barstool."

She bristled righteously, glowing crimson eyes narrowing as she half-rose, sharp claws scrabbling over lacquered wood as she tried to climb onto the counter. "Tao isn't a thing!"

"Tao," Litchi hushed, resting a hand on her companion's hood. "Don't cause any trouble. How about we go back to the clinic and I'll make you something good?"

She barely had time to throw money onto the counter to cover her tab before the eager Kaka jostled her out of the establishment.

They headed up the cobblestone road towards the center of Orient Town, where Litchi's clinic was located, the Kaka skipping just a few steps ahead and her human companion following at a slower pace.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"Tao followed your scent." She sniffed, a pleased expression turning crimson orb into upside down u's. "It's a tasty smell. Like everything Tao likes to eat and other good things."

"Tasty" wasn't the way she would have liked for the ravenous blonde to describe her, but the raven-haired beauty shook off the niggling sense of alarm. She understood the food bit because she was likely the Kaka's steadiest source of meals, but what did "good things" entail?

Upon asking, the cat girl made a vague gesture with velvet paws. "_Good _things. Like naps and clovers and trees beneath Tao's claws and caterpillars and…"

The list went on and the Chinese woman chuckled at that marvel, shaking her head. Tao certainly had a way with the words.

They reached her flat in due time and Litchi let them inside, flicking on the lights and heading straight for the kitchen, where she allowed the young Kaka to dice up some potatoes and carrots for stew. She placed a pot of water onto the stove to boil, securing her hair in a high bun before using a sharp knife to cut a hunk of raw beef into bite-sized pieces.

"Tao, that's enough." The vegetables were being reduced to juice by those deadly sharp claws.

"Oopsie!"

She rescued the produce, adding them to the pot with the beef and threw in a few leeks for good measure, before covering the bubbling mixture and adjusting the heat of the burner. Then, the brunette opened a cupboard over her head and produced a wooden cup and a bottle of saké, pouring out a generous serving—what was this, her third drink? Her fourth? She had lost count—before she ushered her guest out of the kitchen.

"A watched pot never boils," she said sternly, upon receiving protest.

"Nya… 'kay."

Tao plopped down in the sitting room, her legs splayed carelessly to reveal the colourful, striped panties she wore, and loosed a huge sigh, her arm over her eyes. "How much longer, Boobie Lady?"

Litchi shook her head, not bothering to remind the younger (judging by her behaviour, anyway) woman to cover herself up for the umpteenth time. "Soon, Tao."

"But _how_ soon?"

The brunette had never really planned on having children, but she imagined that the Kaka's companionship was sometimes akin to having one of her very own snot-nosed brats. "Soon."

As she lifted her drink to her lips, there was movement. "Wuzzat?"

"This?" She offered her cup to the Kaka and Tao sniffed the clear liquid. "It's saké."

"Bleh. Smells real bad."

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose."

"Huh? Tao likes to taste things."

Despite her better judgment, the hostess in her offered, "Would you like to try some?"

Next thing she knew, the red oriental-style blouse she wore had been drenched in saké and the Kaka was spluttering, wiping at her mouth with the back of a long sleeve. "_BLEH_."

As she unbuttoned the for-once buttoned up article, thinking nothing of the presence of her rather single-minded companion, the Chinese woman found herself under scrutiny of glowing crimson eyes.

Litchi arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

A sniff. The blonde leaned forward. "You smell good."

"I thought you didn't like the smell of saké."

She sniffed again, leaning forward until she was on her knees, her paws resting on her legs. "But Tao likes_ your_ smell."

The physician wasn't entirely sure why she was so incredibly flattered, but she was, and it was that little surge of satisfaction that made her set down the wooden vessel. She had clearly had enough.

"Why does Boobie Lady drink that icky-yucky?"

"It… Helps me forget."

Tao canted her head to the right. "But why would Boobie Lady want to forget? The Elder says, uh…"Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. "She says, 'memories shape the present and prepare us for the future'."

"The Elder is wise."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I should deal with my problems rather than run from them." But she couldn't. Memories of the incident in Sector Seven and the gaping hole Lotte Carmine had left in her heart were more than she could bear sometimes. So she drank until the past didn't matter and buried the memories deep down. Eventually they surfaced, of course, but at least she could enjoy the blissful silence while it lasted. "Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to face them."

Taokaka scoffed. "Tao knows you're strong, Boobie Lady. That's why you and Tao are friends. You are a _good person._"

Litchi smiled faintly, murmuring, "I'm not so sure of that…" Louder, she said, "I'm sure the food's ready by now. Let me change and we can eat."

"_YAY_!"

* * *

No matter how many times she saw the Kaka consume more food than it seemed physically possible, Litchi was still awed by the incredible capacity of Tao's stomach.

She had thought to warm up leftovers from the dinner Linhua had made the night before—skewers with grilled vegetables, dishes piled high with rice, whole, fried squid—and she was glad she had because Tao was already looking around for seconds. Upon receiving another plate heaped with food, the Kaka beamed, the purr that had been building in her chest throughout her meal becoming a quiet roar. "Thanks, Boobie Lady~"

Litchi nodded, prodding at her own plate of food. She didn't really have an appetite of late—something her dear assistant berated her for.

"What's wrong?"

"Mm?"

Remarkably enough, the hooded warrior had stopped eating to spare a glance in her companion's direction. "You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." The comment made the Kaka look at her as though she had sprouted a second head and she chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Eat up."

And eat Tao did until, at last, she let out a sigh of satisfaction and sprawled out onto her back, limbs akimbo.

"I suppose you'll be returning to the Elder now," Litchi remarked. The Kaka was like a stray cat: she came and went as she pleased, though the former became much more likely when food was involved. "You can bring the rest back with you for the kittens."

The blonde didn't respond.

"Tao…?"

Litchi went quiet when the younger girl made a soft sound and it took her a moment to realize what it was: a snore. The Kaka had eaten her fill and dozed off.

"Of all the…" With a disbelieving shake of her head, the kind-hearted warrior rose and began cleaning up, quietly so as to not wake her guest. She carried the dishes to the kitchen, depositing them into the sink before rolling back the drooping sleeves of her night shirt and beginning the mindless task of washing them.

While she washed, her thoughts strayed to the Kaka sleeping in her sitting room: Tao must have been really down on her luck if she had come seeking out her dear "Boobie Lady." Though she was a bit of a hopeless cause, the proud young blonde didn't tend to outright ask for assistance—despite the fact that she had no problem taking advantage of a polite offer.

So what had the hyperactive Kaka been doing so far in Orient Town? Usually she just prowled the outskirts, searching for scraps and, sometimes, picking fights with certain individuals she dubbed as _bad guys_.

There was one way to find out.

Placing the last dish on the rack to dry, the Chinese woman dried her hands and returned to the other room, smiling affectionately when she saw that her slumbering companion had rolled part way under the low table.

"Tao?"

"Mowr…" A snort.

"Tao."

Litchi went over to the Kaka and stooped, patting a long leg and blinking at the way sleek, sinewy muscle flexed beneath bronze skin as the young woman stretched, presenting dark eyes with an up close and personal view of those striped panties. There were little ribbons on the front…

What had she been saying?

"Mm… Boobie Lady?" Before she could warn the blonde, Tao sat up, conking her head on the underside of the table and hissing as she recoiled. "Owie…"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head fiercely, as though clearing water from her ears, and sat up more carefully this time. "Tao was sleepy."

"I saw that. Would you like to stay here for the night?" Linhua would be gone until the next day, so Taokaka could always use her futon.

Crimson eyes went wide. "Tao can stay?"

Her surprise was, well, _surprising. _It occurred to Litchi that the Kaka always disappeared after her visits, but perhaps that was because that was what she thought she was expected to do? "Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends!" Tao chirped. "Friends are good."

"They are," the older woman agreed. "I'll get your bed ready."

In the five minutes it took for Litchi to find clean linens for Linhua's futon, Tao had disappeared entirely and, after a quick sweep of the house, the physician couldn't find any trace of the blonde at all.

Had she returned to her home underground?

She slid the shoji screen leading outside open, dark eyes scanning the gloom for any sign of the colourful character she called 'friend,' only to sigh and slide it shut.

It seemed Taokaka was really gone.

The black-haired woman made her way to her room, promising herself she'd visit the Kaka Village first thing tomorrow, only to screech to a halt in her doorway: curled up in her bed was none other than the Kaka she had spent the last half hour trying to locate, sleeping like a baby.

Slanted crimson eyes opened a crack and the girl released a huge yawn. "Where'd ya go, Boobie Lady?"

"… I was looking for you." Litchi went over to her bathroom, flicking on the light and squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"It smells like you here."

'_What?'_ The woman looked over at her companion: Taokaka was hugging one of her pillows, her tail curling and uncurling almost tensely. What was agitating the Kaka?

"Tao likes this place."

She swished water around in her mouth before spitting into the sink and shutting off the water. "This is my room."

"Yours, huh?" For some reason, she seemed sad about that. "So… Tao can't stay?"

Litchi hesitated, part of her demanding privacy and the other advocating kindness for the free-spirited Kaka that had brought her so much trouble/laughter/companionship. In the end, the latter won and she acquiesced, "That's fine."

Taokaka beamed.

…

The black-haired physician was having a difficult time getting to sleep. That in itself wasn't unusual, but the reason for her insomnia was: a soft, warm body was pressed up against her own, reminding her that Taokaka was very much a woman under that heavy beige hoody.

Not that Litchi was a stranger to the feminine form—far from it. She was a medical practitioner, after all. It was just that she wasn't used to being so up close and personal to another person…

A long, toned leg slid up, over her side and she tensed, her face strangely hot.

… Especially not like _this_!

It had to be the alcohol. Why else would she be affected like this by something so small as the hot little gusts of air Tao was breathing out on her nape?

"Tao, wake up," the woman hissed, squirming uncomfortably. She was beginning to get hot somewhere else and that was… worrisome. This was _Taokaka_, after all—exuberant ball of energy and mooch extraordinaire. There was no reason to get all hot and bothered over her unconventional behavior.

"Mm… eow…" The blonde stirred, stretching so that the full length of her curvaceous form was pressed against the taller woman's frame.

"_Tao_!"

A quiet yawn. "Nya… What izzit? Tao was having a nice dream…"

"Please let go of me."

She relinquished her grasp, but she didn't put much space between them. "Did Tao squish you?"

No, that definitely wasn't the problem.

Litchi sat up, running a hand through long, dark hair. "I'm not a pillow," she said, using gruffness to mask the uncertainty she felt at this entire situation and the way she was reacting to it.

"You're even softer," Tao chirped.

"… Thanks, I guess."

"Mhmm~"

The Chinese woman chuckled, mystified as always by the way the blonde's brain worked. She fluffed her pillows and sat with her back against the headboard, crossing her legs as she turned her thoughts inward. It seemed she hadn't yet drunk enough alcohol, because her mood dipped severely as thoughts of her failure to save Lotte from himself. She should have seen it coming. She had noticed the changes in his behavior, she had distanced herself from him and he from her. During those weeks of drifting apart, her heart had splintered into fragments that she wasn't sure would ever be whole again.

"Hey, Boobie Lady?" Taokaka said quietly, drawing her from her dismal thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Tao wants to thank you for your kindness." Strange crimson eyes seemed to glow extra bright in the darkness. "We Kaka never let a debt go unpaid!"

Well that was rather sudden. And contrary to her words the girl was an infamous moocher, but who was keeping her tab?

"My name is Litchi, you know. How about you start there?" Not that the nickname particularly bothered her, but it would be nice if the blonde stopped yelling it around Orient Town. She was starting to get weird looks.

"Litchi…" Taokaka repeated—slowly, as though tasting the word. "Litchi," she repeated, ears wiggling. "Liiiitchhiiii," she purred throatily, the bloody brilliance of her gaze disappearing entirely.

Litchi frowned suspiciously at the paw-shaped sleeve resting on her thigh, but she didn't make any move to remove it. She was curious as to what the kitten was up to.

Suddenly, round crimson orbs reappeared and she was being tackled to the futon, long tanned limbs tangling with slender pale ones as velvet soft paw-sleeves roamed where they pleased.

"T-Tao, cut that out!"

Despite her protests, her body responded to the gentle rubbing and patting in a way that was far from unpleasant and the physician's hips bucked minutely, seeking friction to soothe the ache that built between her legs with each passing moment.

Taokaka was surprisingly patient in her exploration, her eyes wide, fascinated, as she pawed at the curvaceous form below her. Soon she was kneading Litchi's prodigious bosom through the fabric of her shirt and purring loudly, her eyes little upside down u's of happiness. This was a common occurrence, but the brunette found that rather than getting exasperated, she arched her back, heat spiraling from the point of contact and zipping straight for her loins.

Oh dear lord, she was getting turned on by the feline warrior.

"You smell different, Boobie—_Litchi_."

Her heart went _ba-bump _against the inside of her chest and she released a disappointed whimper as the touch retreated. "H-how so?"

A velvet paw returned to her thigh, much higher up this time, and she flinched, parting them instinctively.

"Here."

Was Tao talking about…? Litchi's face heated. "That…" She cleared her throat, finding the cool professionalism that her career required after some searching. "I'm aroused. The change in my scent is likely a result of the natural lubrication the human body produce—_ah!_"

There was a new glimmer in that glowing gaze as Tao nuzzled her way between Litchi's thighs, inhaling deeply and releasing a husky crooning sound that made goosebumps rise on porcelain flesh. Soon, the long-sleeved nightshirt was torn to shreds by sharp claws and cast aside with a growl and the Kaka immediately latched onto a turgid bud of pale pink flesh, lapping around the areola and nipping at the underside of a pale breast.

It seemed the blonde was content to play with her chest, but it wasn't long before other parts of her body demanded attention.

"Please…" she panted, writhing beneath the Kaka's eager ministrations. The exquisitely torturous attention being paid to her sensitive breasts was making her sex slick to the point that some of the excitement dribbled out, painting a glistening path down her thighs as she clenched them in an attempt to soothe the throbbing ache between them.

Tao stopped what she was doing, peering curiously up at her partner, and the black-haired woman groaned and grabbed the Kaka by the front of her coat, shoving her face into snatch. Bless her—the young woman was quick to catch on, nuzzling the front of lace underwear. They had been completely soaked through, the musky scent of her excitement saturating the fabric.

"_Mm…_"

And then, her last bit of clothing was gone and a textured tongue was slipping between her folds, sampling the taste of her sex and making her cry out as it thrust as deep as it could, lashing against pulsating walls. When long, swift licks focused on the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, the brunette threw her head back, biting into her lower lip to prevent a low scream from escaping her.

Orgasm built up steadily, each lingering lick bringing her closer and closer to Nirvana, and the brunette moaned, the husky sound steeped in arousal. Her muscles clenched and unclenched, her body dancing lewdly on the tip of a talented tongue until, finally, with a strangled cry, she gave herself over to the all-consuming bliss, her eyes rolling back in her head and her toes curling.

The physician was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh, but she had never before felt so utterly out of control—so sensitive to touch and so desperate for its continuance. She dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her in an attempt to ground herself against the electric pleasure that zipped from neuron to neuron, its frantic pace aided by soft slurping sounds that Taokaka made as she drank down the other woman's arousal, humming contentedly as she did so; the vibrations the sound caused sent a secondary wave of pleasure crashing through her.

When at last she came down from her high, Litchi became aware that crimson orbs were wide, watching her expression with no small amount of interest, and Tao mewled, "Wowza…"

"Come here…"

It was… strange to say the least, to lean forward into darkness and connect with soft lips, but Taokaka proved to be an able kisser as she purred and pressed back, a textured tongue lapping at the seam of Litchi's lips until she parted them and darting into the wet warmth of her oral cavern. She reached up to tangle her hands in blonde locks, only to meet cloth, and pulled back, placing some rationality-regaining distance between them. The Chinese woman felt as though she could go on kissing her companion forever, but first…

"May I?"

"Nya…" The Kaka's ears drooped. "Elder says to never remove the hood, Boobie Lady. Not unless Tao really, really, really likes the good guy."

"I understand," Litchi said, her chest tightening disappointedly. She had kind of thought that she was in the _really, really, really liked_ category, but she supposed such intimacy didn't mean the same to Taokaka as it did to her.

She was so lost in that disheartening consideration that she missed the exact moment when Tao lifted her paw-sleeves to push back her hood, snapping to attention only when elegant, fey features that didn't at all match up with the bubbly personality she had witnessed on more than one occasion were revealed. Tao was a bit older than she acted, with high cheek bones, upon which there were whisker-like markings, full, pouty lips, and almond-shaped crimson orbs that were pupil-less and wild. They glowed even without the covering of her hood.

Those pointed ears weren't just a part of her hoody's design, but a permanent fixture jutting out of flaxen locks, their insides a pale pink surrounded by crème-coloured fur. They twitched as Tao canted her head to the side, strange glowing gaze intense. "Boobie Lady?"

It was strange to hear that familiar voice leave such alien features and Litchi started, flushing guiltily. She couldn't help the way she stared… The Kaka was gorgeous.

Taokaka frowned minutely, leaning forward to study her companion. "Litchi?"

The sound of her name brought the physician back to reality and she reached out, gently tracing her fingertips along the curve of Tao's jaw. The Kaka mewled, leaning into the touch, and lo-and-behold, her eyes became little inverted u's. Odd.

"You're beautiful, Tao," Litchi said firmly, leaning forward and kissing full lips with as much affection as she could muster in the chaste contact.

It had been her intention for the kiss to remain pure, driven not by lust, but by the warmth that swelled beneath her breast, but Tao completely shattered her self-control with a warm, rumbling purr, her warm frame undulating against Litchi's bare one.

"Tao is hot… _*purr*_ Down there."

The Chinese woman's libido revved up, her second wind returning with a vengeance as she reclaimed Taokaka's lips, pushing her down onto her back and impatiently ripping off the heavy covering the Kaka wore, eager to feel those soft, yummy curves without any obstruction.

As it turned out razor sharp claws were her own, though they jutted from between long fingers, not paws. Litchi supposed the paw-sleeves made it so that the dangerously sharp edges could be retracted—or she would have, had she the processing power to consider such a thing with this much tanned, firm flesh laid out before her in a veritable feast for the eyes.

Tao didn't wear anything beneath her hoody save those familiar striped panties, and her breasts were greater than a handful, she soon found as she reached out to cup them, tweaking and tugging at dusky nipples, though they already stood so sweetly at attention. She leaned in and gusted hot air over sensitive ears as she murmured, "Where?"

The blonde moaned low in her throat, her fur standing on edge as her hips bucked, her thighs splaying invitingly. "Down… _Mm… _There…" Without preamble, she took Litchi's hand into her own, taking care to retract her claws, and shoving it into the front of her underwear. "Please, Boobie Lady… Make it go away…"

The Chinese woman stroked blonde curls damp with arousal, tracing teasingly along slightly swollen lower lips so that the feline warrior arched upwards, mewling desperately. She bit her lip at the sight, fingers twitching, and slid a single finger inside tight wet heat, a gasp escaping her at how incredibly wet Taokaka was.

She started up a swift pace, her own arousal making it impossible to stick to the torturous pace she had first intended, and the Kaka's hips moved to meet each thrust as she moaned. The litany of mewls and soft, throaty sounds that left Tao's throat awed the brunette and her blood boiled, her free hand venturing down her own body to play with herself as she fucked the younger girl's brains out, burying her face in tanned mounds and marking them with sharp nips.

One more deep thrust at the end of which she curled her fingers, spreading them apart so that they forced the walls of the blonde's sex to stretch to accommodate the intrusion, was all it took to send the blonde over the edge. She yowled like a cat in heat, her frame going stock-still as though she had been electrocuted, and her claws unsheathed themselves, ripping through the sheets as she clenched her hands into fists. Her eyes snapped shut, their red glow burning behind closed eyelids, and her expression became nearly painful as she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

Litchi collapsed next to other woman, panting slightly, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Tao is happy," she meowed, snuggling into her lover and yawning widely as she did. "Tao likes this place."

"And what about me?" the brunette inquired playfully, relishing in the silken slide of skin against skin s she ran her fingers along the Kaka's spine. The throaty little sound Taokaka released made her want to roll the blonde onto her back and ravish her again.

"Tao really, really, really likes Boobie Lady." She squeezed one of the aforementioned assets, the touch meant to emphasize, not to excite. "Soft…"

The Chinese woman chuckled, tightening her grip around the playful Kaka. Her weariness was sinking in now, rendering her limbs heavy and uncooperative. In fact, she couldn't quite manage to open her mouth to say, '_I really, really, really like you too, Tao.' _but something made her think the blonde already knew.

That was her final thought as she drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Litchi awoke to an empty bed, the coolness of the sheets suggesting that her bedmate had left it some time ago. She stretched, shuddering at the way her body ached deliciously, and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

The blonde would find her way back here at some point, likely with an empty stomach. It was impossible to keep a free spirit like Taokaka in any one place for very long, but she tended to stick to the things she liked.

After all, Tao was a Kaka of her word and _Kakas apparently never left a debt unpaid_. After last night…

The physician smiled and began to go about tidying up her room and preparing herself for the day ahead.

… Tao _definitely_ owed her one.


End file.
